


Quiet Moments

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: After a case takes Holmes away for a fortnight, he and Hopkins are eager for some time alone together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Stanley Hopkins
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Moments

I had never understood the appeal of cuddling until I began my affair with Hopkins. The first time he sat in my lap, I was surprised, but I grew to love the warm weight of him against me, the way he would caress my sides and back and stroke my hair, the sweetness of his gentle kisses. He made me feel so very loved. 

I had been away for a fortnight on a case, and we spent most of the evening of the day I returned thus entwined. We kissed softly and slowly, our arms wrapped around each other, drinking in the feeling and scent of each other. I felt him move a hand and begin to tease one of my nipples through my shirt. I growled low in my throat, knowing where this was going, and he continued as I licked into his mouth with enthusiasm. 

He shifted to straddle my lap and used both hands to work at my shirt buttons, his fingers trembling slightly. I released his mouth to look at him, trailing my fingers down to his waist. 

“My god, I’ve missed you,” I murmured as he succeeded with my buttons and his fingers brushed the skin of my stomach. 

“I’ve missed you too,” he murmured back. 

“Then carry on,” I whispered before kissing him again. 

I worked at his shirt buttons while he caressed my bare chest. He knew just the sort of attentions I liked to have lavished upon my nipples, alternately pinching the sensitive buds and massaging with the pads of his thumbs. When I at last succeeded in pushing his shirt from his muscled shoulders, he released my mouth and kissed down my throat. Reaching my chest, he travelled tantalisingly across to the left. I gasped a little when he took the nipple between his lips, my prick twitching within the confines of my trousers. He worshipped the bud with his tongue, occasionally teasing it with his teeth and making my breath catch in the process. My hands roamed over his back and sides, cataloguing the muscles I so loved. His hips had begun to move in little circles, and I could feel the hardness of him pressing against me. I was equally hard, the friction of his movements wonderful. 

He released my nipple and looked at me questioningly. I nodded, giving him the permission he sought. I wanted him to use me for his own pleasure, trusting him enough to know that I would find whatever he did equally pleasurable. 

Our hands went to each other’s flies, at last freeing our straining members. He rubbed up against me and we both suppressed blissful groans at the slide of our cocks together. As we continued to frot against each other, I slid a hand down the back of his drawers to grasp his delicious buttocks, the other cupping the back of his head, my fingers tangling in his hair. He buried his face in my neck, muffling his moans against my skin. I was able to stay quieter, only small sighs and murmurs of pleasure escaping my lips. 

I could feel my climax building, the friction of our bare skin after the time spent apart being all we needed for the moment. “That’s it, darling,” I murmured, my voice roughened by the pleasure. “You feel so good.” 

He sped up slightly, panting against my shoulder. The heat within me was about to crest when he found his climax, spurting his seed over our stomachs and moaning my name into the skin of my neck. I followed him over the edge with a luxurious sigh and let him collapse against me. I stroked his back with one hand while we recovered, his breath coming in hot pants over my slowly cooling skin. 

“My flower,” I murmured in his ear, pressing a gentle kiss to the lobe. 

“My honeybee,” he murmured back. His lips brushed softly against the pulse point in my neck. 

We held each other for a while longer before the need to clean asserted itself to my bliss-addled mind. I wiped our stomachs gently with a towel I had fortuitously left hanging by the fire, then drew him down into a kiss. Our tongues tangled together in a well-practised dance. 

When we pulled away, I nuzzled my nose against his. “I should like to take you to bed now,” I whispered. 

He smiled. “I should like that too,” he replied. 

He got up from my lap while I refastened the top button of my trousers. I got up, then scooped him up like a bride. He yelped with surprise, then wrapped his arms around my neck and giggled. I think I need not tell you what happened consequently in the seclusion of my bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make these fics into a series. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
